Fluffy
Fluffy (aka Fluffeh) is a Western Australian guy who has been with suss since late '2013, predating most current adminships and people. Fluffy is not seen as often but still hops on here and there. Fluffy is known for building server-crashing ACF Tanks(of which he lost via reinstalling gmod)'' and contraptions of all sorts. Mid 2014 Fluffy brought a person along named Nooodles . Nooodles has known fluffy since the dawn of his exsistence on steam. He can be spotted out in the distance for his male15 character model with his iconic crowbar, which he loves. face posing Fluffy at 4am in the morning known as Late Night Suss]] Reflection against Suss 1.0 and 2.0 Fluffy has had minor and major impacts on Suss 1.0. Mainly the server crashing of his ACF tanks and spawned the meme "Ddos" when the server is under heavy load due to server intensive tanks and "muh realism" which in his ACF defence against Pumkin's hoverchip of which he stole. Early 2014 he became a donator and now is no longer friends with lildoughnut and nooodles. Fluffy is generally hated amongst most people with his hypocritcal attidude and very firm and anrgy standing who speaks otherwise of him, but the people who stands up to his bullshit, can find Fluffy actually a nice person. Post Suss 1.0 Fluffy has never been activate amongst the Suss 2.0 community after Suss 1.0 crashed. His currently favourite games (Armoured Warfare, EvE Online and Hearts of Iron 3) has taken his life, leaving Suss 2.0 fluff'less, which makes alot of admins happy. After he reinstalled GMod, Fluffy lost everything including 1000 hours worth of tanks and preset E2's Attitude/Details Fluffy can be triggered very easily by using normal slang aussie language such as "mate", "dude", "bro" and so fourth. Fluffy is known for his very strong political ideas of Nationlist Socialist Germany (Nazis) favouring it over democracy, but isnt really a nazi, but likes the idea. He can be found mostly on games like Hearts of Iron 3 (soon 4) Europa Universalis 4, Armoured Warfare and sometimes GMod. Fluffy likes the following genres: RTS, Space, Simulation + Military-Simulations (Mil-Sims) and other quirky games like Farming Simulator 2015 and SNOW which have their own niche market. Quoted on '''"you are never stupid on suss" - Stud Muffin 2015 "why fap to teens when you can fap to pre-teens" - Stud Muffin 2015 "When i wake up... i get a face full of fluff" - lildoughnut 2015 "I didnt realise i was being raped" - lildoughnut 2014 "wtf im being ddos'd" Pumkin 2016''(from the tanks)'' "say kek one more time i will rip you in half and feed it to my cat" - Fluffy 2015 Quote from Nooodles~ Trivia? ok # Got Fluffy from Lord FluffyBottom, which was the name of his amazingly drawn squirrel # Loves CATS # Lives in a desert where its 37 degrees all the time # Cannot handle compliments In-Conclusion If you see him just don't annoy him. Category:Users